Sweet Home Alabama Uh Hogwarts?
by 65ashben
Summary: A Marauder's Era story. Story of a girl forced to move from lovely Alabama to England. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Moving?

**Chapter 1: Moving?**

Hi, my name is Ashley Rodriguez. I am seventeen years old, which means I am allowed to do magic anywhere without the Ministry (the people who make sure no one is using magic the wrong way) getting on my booty for it. Anyways I know exactly what you are thinking. Get to the story already. I only wanted to tell you a little about myself. Don't go and pull your hair out yet. I have dark brown eyes and dark brown wavy, shoulder length hair with blond tips. I am a true American and very southern witch. I say y'all instead of you all. Now that you know a little about me let's get to my story.

It all started when my extremely excited mother walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. The huge smiles, that little kids get when they get ice cream. This goes to show that moms can act like five year olds, sometimes. Which embarrasses their older more mature kids. I love to laugh at how ridiculous my mom looks. Right now the smile on her face doesn't amuse me on bit.

"Oh no this is either going to be really good news or really. . ." I told my older sister Lauren.

We were playing exploding snap at the kitchen counter. I've lost this game so many times I don't see why I still enjoy playing it. Lauren is eighteen years old, just graduated from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and working on becoming an auror. She is five feet ten inches, (me only five feet two inches, I'm puny) has long straight light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is prettier with curves and tan skin. Compared to my skin, which is paler with freckles only on my nose and cheek, it's like I've never been in the sun.

I am pretty plain, just plain old Ashley. I don't have guys dropping at my feet for my beauty. That always happens with Lauren. Even the girls in my neighborhood envy her, and I don't count myself in that group. No, I learned that it's best not to have a broken heart at an early age. Though Lauren has never been in the least interested in those guys, who like you for your beauty instead of yourself. This causes her not to date very often because all those guys want to date her for her looks. It leaves a lot of these guys becoming sort of stalkerish, which makes Lauren even more self-conscience about her looks when she is drop dead gorgeous.

We were both wearing shorts and short sleeved shirts. Since it was in the 90's in Alabama it was necessary to be prepared before it got hotter as the day continues. You wouldn't catch me wearing pants or long sleeved shirts during the summer. I might wear a light sweater if our air conditioning actually worked. At times it would be awesome if I could get a fan to follow me everywhere I go. That would require magic and since my mom doesn't allow me to use magic in the house until I'm eighteen, I don't. Then again I could ask Lauren but then she would ask for something in return, not going to happen.

"Or really . . .what?" asked my brother Michael, walking into the kitchen with my little sister, Sydney.

Michael, is ten years old, has short straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. Sydney, is twelve years old, has short wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes like my dad and Michael.

"Or hopefully not really bad news to us, but to her it will be like an ice cream sundae." I rolled my eyes in my mom's direction. Deep inside I was hoping for good news, I was so wrong.

"Hey kids, I have some really exciting news to tell y'all. Why don't we go into the family room and talk." my mom said.

My mom, Minerva Rodriguez, is a retired but still famous chaser for the Fitchburg Finches of Massachusetts. She has short curly light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has tan skin as everyone on her side is Spanish pureblood witches and wizards. She is now an auror for the American Ministry of Magic. She is also divorced.

My dad, Jonathan Stuart, on the other hand has wavy short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He lives in Oregon and works as a healer for the American Witch and Wizard Hospital that is secretly hidden in an abandon warehouse in Kansas. He is also from a pureblood family. Both my mom and dad's sides don't despise muggle borns (witches or wizards born from normal parents).

"I think it's going to be the bad news for us, but not for her news," whispered Sydney as we walked into the family room. I live in a mansion so the room was humungous for only five people.

Michael, Lauren, and I sniggered. Sydney, the jokester, smirked and sat on the couch beside us. Our mom sat on a chair across from us and put on a huge smile.

"Ok, well y'all know that I have promoted. Since I have been promoted I have been asked if I could work as an auror at the Ministry of Magic in Britain. I said yes and now we're going to be moving to a place called Little Whinging in England. What do you think?" she finished cheerfully as if she received a big present that didn't deal with us.

We stared at her trying to make sure this was still our mom. There is a chance that she could have been abducted by aliens and replaced by a clone. I stared at her happy face looking for any sign that this was a joke. Even though it was way past April Fools Day, I was waiting for her to go "Gothcha!" or "I'm just pulling your leg. Y'all should see your faces."

"WHAT?!" we yelled at the same time.

"I know y'all are upset but this is good. This change is going to be great. Y'all are going to like it there, I'm sure. I've heard the schools in Europe are fantastic." She was oblivious to our shocked faces.

You can't break my mom's good mood. I have tried countless times and she is hard boulder when it comes to being in a good mood. She would be in a good mood if a meteor were crashing to earth. Well that is at least what kind of mood I'm sure she would be in. The only time I've seen her not happy was when my dad left. Though I know that she is crazy the moment I said my first word, tomato (which is my favorite fruit). Funny story but hard to explain.

Back to the story… England!! My mind was screaming protests and some not so nice to say out loud. I started thinking about the few friends I have in Alabama, well one friend. He is my age and lives right across the street from me. His name is Elliot Scott. I never made any friends at Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone thought I was strange with my southern accent and how I say y'all all the time. I'm going to miss Elliot. He's my best friend, well only friend, not that siblings can't count as friends.

"You've got to be joking!" I told my mom. I knew she wasn't joking.

"I'm not joking. Please kids give it a chance." She said calmly.

"But all my friends are here," Sydney protested. Of course, she had friends since she is popular at Salem and in Alabama. Everybody loves my siblings. I'm just simply there.

"Not buts. Y'all will thank me someday." She got off her chair and left the room.

"Someday like never," Sydney whispered so she wouldn't hear.

Moving? Great. Nice way to start a new school year, as a new student.


	2. Chapter 2: King's Cross Station

**Chapter 2: King's Cross Station**

I stood in King's Cross Station in London with Sydney looking for platform nine and three-quarters. Who names a platform nine and three-quarters? Summer passed way too quickly for my liking. My mom moved us into another mansion and one of the only three mansions in Little Whinging. It is the strangest place to live in your whole life. The people there stare at you, at least my neighbors stare at us. This whole moving thing is the worst idea my mother came up with.

I looked around to find a boy with messy black hair and glasses pushing a cart with a trunk and owl. I'm betting that he is my only key to finding this unheard of platform. The owl was a sure sign as only people from the Wizarding world have owls as pets. I also wasn't going back to asking someone for directions, once was enough. When I asked a conductor for directions he laughed at me like I was some idiot who didn't know that there isn't a platform nine and three-quarters. How was I to know that it didn't exist? Sydney and I closely followed the boy and his parents; at least I'm sure they're his parents. I feel like a stalker. At least I'm a stalker in style. I'm wearing the coolest clothes right now. I would pose right here in the station if people weren't looking at me like some alien from a very far away planet.

I watched the mystery boy's parents walk on both sides of him. Occasionally they traded words that were to low for me to hear. Although my other siblings and mom couldn't come with us, to say goodbye, I felt a twinge of jealousy. Then the mysterious group of three ran straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten. I was about to yell at them to stop but they were already gone. I thought that they would have fallen down. I looked at Sydney eyes wide with shock. That was awesome and weird in a strange way.

After staring at the wall for a couple of minutes we did exactly what they did, we ran straight towards the wall that muggles only saw as a wall it was much more than a wall. Half of me was thinking "You're going to get squashed like a bug" while the other half thought "Let's get this over with." I squeezed my eyes shut at the last minute. I wasn't scared but if a brick wall looked like it was coming at you, wouldn't you close your eyes?

I heard a train whistle and opened my eyes to see scarlet train with Hogwarts Express on it, below it said Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I stared at it in awe completely at lost for words. There was a gasp behind me and I turned around to see Sydney mouth open too.

"Wow. I cannot believe that we made it… I mean I'm glad we found the train." Sydney said breathlessly.

"I know. We owe it all to the messy black haired boy." I grinned and turned to the train putting on straight face. "Let's go find a compartment before they are all taken."

"Ok." She mumbled behind me while she followed.

We walked towards the train and as we went I noticed people staring at us. Some of them started whispering. They must have heard that Minerva Rodriguez's daughters were coming to Hogwarts. I didn't doubt that a rumor was about to spread around. It happened on my first at Salem, where everyone had heard from his or her parents who heard from someone at the American Ministry of Magic who heard it from none other than my darling mom. It's amazing how fast news can spread around in the Wizarding world. Well of course there are owls for that and other things that I can't think of at the moment. I was hoping that mom wouldn't say anything this time, no actually I begged her not too. I guess she forgot, again. Fabulous! People are bound to try and become friends with me until they realize how boring I am and hear how I speak. I'm not that boring though. That's what people at Salem felt about me though, I think.

Sydney and I were lucky to find a compartment near the back of the train. It was a good way of knowing why everyone was coming to the back of the train. As we went to the compartment I caught on to the whispering conversation behind us.

"Are they really the daughters of…"

"Do you see what that one is wearing?"

"They are the new students you told me about?"

Everyone has definitely heard the news.

In the compartment I, Sydney watched me struggling to put our trunks on the racks above us. Sydney was too short to reach it. I was trying my best to put my trunk on the rack after doing Sydney's. Why did I have to take practically every single piece of clothing in my closet? Come on truck get up there. You know you want to. I got on my tippy toes and gave a shove getting it finally on the rack. I turned around and sat down across from Sydney.

"So…when do you think the rumors will start at Hogwarts?" Sydney asked breaking the silence.

"I guess --" I was cut off when the compartment door opened. Sydney and I looked towards the door to find four boys. One of the boys was the messy black haired boy who we followed on the platform. Now that I could see him up close he was pretty cute. He was tall with glasses in front of hazel eyes. The boy next to him had to be the cutest out of the four. He had shaggy black hair and grey eyes. The boy next to him was also cute with sandy blond hair and troubled light blue eyes. He looked ill. The last boy was not that cute, but who am I to judge how people look. He was shorter than all of them and had mousy blond hair, with watery blue eyes. I suddenly felt lucky to have four guys in the compartment cute or not. This never would have happened to me at Salem.

"Hello, may we sit here? All the other compartments are full." The sandy hair guy asked.

Sydney and I looked at each other. Sydney gave a shrug, "Ok." She moved and sat on my left. The one with the messy black hair sat on my right. The others sat across from us.

I decided to make the introductions. "Hi, I'm Ashley Rodriguez and this is my sister, Sydney. Y'all are?"

"I'm James Potter," said the messy black hair boy, now called James. "This is Sirius Black (pointing to the shaggy black haired boy), Remus Lupin (gesturing to the sandy haired boy), and Peter Pettigrew (leaving the boy with the blond hair)."

"Glad to meet y'all." I said quietly.

"Are you girls new? We haven't seen you before. What year are you going in?" Remus asked.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time.

Sydney answered his second question. "I'm going into second and Ashley is going into seventh."

"Great! That means, Ashley, you'll be in our year." Peter said happily.

I blushed and hoped no one would notice. I waited for someone to bring up our mom. No one did. When I had gone to Salem everyone wanted to know about my mom. From why she retired to what kind of food she liked. I know! I couldn't believe that my little ears, at that time, heard that.

"What house do you girls think you're going to be in?" James asked.

"House?" I squeaked. Mom never mentioned that there was a house that we had to get into.

"You haven't heard about the houses, yet?" Peter asked. I shook my head. Now there was more than one house?

"There is Gryffindor, which we're in, the house of the brave little heroes. Ravenclaw the house filled with very smart people. Hufflepuff the house filled with loyal people. Slytherin the house filled with witty and cunning people, everyone is a pureblood in there." James shook his head in disgust at the last house.

"Um… I don't know which house I will get in. How about you, Sydney?" I knew full well she could be in either one of those houses, even Slytherin if she wanted to.

"Let me think about it." She turned and looked away.

I watched James and Sirius talking together about something that sounded secretive, so I looked away to give them privacy. Remus pulled a book out that suspiciously like the Transfiguration book. That guy is weird. Peter seemed to be listening in on what James and Sirius were talking about. I turned back to Sydney and asked, "What was I about to tell you, before we were interrupted?"

"You were going to tell me about--" Sydney was cut off when the compartment door opened again. I am not going to try and keep this conversation going in chance that the door will open again.

Two girls stood in the doorway. One stood straight with her hand on her hips with a deep frown on her face. She had fiery red hair that cascaded past her shoulders in waves. Her emerald green eyes were burning with fury. She stood next to a tall, brown hair and brown eye girl.

"Lily!" James cried jumping up to rush over to her side.

"Potter sit down!" the girl with the red hair snapped. James quickly sat back down. She looked around the compartment and spotted Sydney and I with our eyes wide in shock. Apparently this girl didn't enjoy the sight of James.

"Oh! Hi, you must be the new girls we heard people talking about. I'm Lily Evans." The girl said. "This is Alice Brown."

"I'm Ashley Rodriguez and this is my sister, Sydney."

"Yo." Sydney waved.

They looked between us. I wonder if they were thinking about how we were related. I question myself that everyday. Sometimes I truly believe Sydney was adopted or she came from Mars.

"Do you two want to come sit in our compartment with us?" Alice asked looking at the boys with disgust. "You don't have to sit with them."

"Hey! What's wrong with us?" James asked looking hurt.

"We aren't going to bite." Sirius winked at me. Wow. He looks so cute when he winks. Snap out of it, Ashley.

"What's wrong with them?" Sydney looked at the boys as if they might have a disease.

"They are the Marauder! Duh!" Lily said then at our confused faces quickly added. "They are the most popular boys in school. They are also pranksters!" She looked at us like this was something we needed to digest quickly.

I frowned. "Why Marauders? Isn't that a group of people who steal things and attack people?"

"We chose the name because we like the sound of it, my dear." He gave me a huge smile. I felt myself melt under the power of his smile. Hold yourself together, Ashley. Don't fall for him because everything about him screams bad boy!

"Prongs and Lily aren't you supposed to be at a meeting now?" Remus asked standing up and putting his books away. "You are Head Boy and Head Girl, right?"

"Right you are, Moony." James said.

"Come on, Potter, we are supposed to be giving a meeting to the prefects." Lily said and walked out with James at her heels.

We heard James ask Lily; "Lily my love will you go out with me?"

"No Potter, I will not go out with you, EVER!" Lily yelled. Remus waited a couple of minutes and walked out.

This is going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I also do not own the song Sweet Home Alabama. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Sorting

The train ride was very interesting. I found out a lot about the Marauders from Alice. I learned that not only were they the most popular boys at school but also pranksters. Alice told me how James has had this huge crush on Lily since fourth year. He has been asking her out ever since and her only answer is no. Alice said that the Marauders mostly prank the Slytherins (also others from other houses) because Gryffindor is like enemies with the Slytherins and it's has been a big hateful relationship since the founders of Hogwarts themselves.

Sydney chatted a lot with Peter about who knows what on the train. She is really good at starting conversations with people. James and Lily didn't come back until about ten minutes before we arrived at Hogsmeade station. Lily looked like a flaming tomato while James looked like he wanted to get away but at the same time stay by Lily.

My mother told me that Professor Dumbledore (a.k.a. headmaster of Hogwarts) that Sydney and I would have to be sorted with the first years. I was going to be a giant among the little ones. To bad Sydney was almost as tall as me. She makes me feel short being right next to her.

"Hey Ashley, do you have any idea now which house you will get into?" Sydney asked grinning. I glared at her happy little face. I knew that she knew what I knew that I wouldn't fit into any of the houses. I wouldn't fit in Slytherin because I had a muggle friend and wouldn't do anything to turn against him even though I was a pureblood. I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw because I failed the history exam. I had spent too much time reading comics then studying. I wouldn't be a Gryffindor because I wasn't that brave or at least that's what I think. I'm not fit for Hufflepuff at all.

We are currently sitting in a carriage with the Marauders, Lily, and Alice. Oh and what's his name Far-something…no…Fernando? Oh yeah and Frank Longbottom, Alice's boyfriend. If you don't mind me saying it is pretty squashed up in here. Although Alice is sitting on Frank's lap so we had more space in here. Why did I get in a crowded carriage? I am sitting on my hand; I pull my hand free from under me and wave it in the air for a couple of seconds. Everyone looked at me strangely I just smiled at them as I blushed furiously.

"Nope still no clue. What about you?" I asked Sydney trying to sound interested.

"I think I am going to be in Ravenclaw, because you know how smart I am," Sydney said bringing me out of my thinking. Show off.

"Yeah well I hope you get in there," I said sighing. "You would at least be put in a house that you actually have a characteristic of." I closed my eyes and started thinking about tomatoes. I love tomatoes, especially the tiny tomatoes. They are so good. This thought reminded me of the tomatoes that we had grown in our garden at our old house. Oh how I miss my sweet home in Alabama. Sweet, sweet home Alabama.

"I miss home," I said. Did I say that outloud? Everyone looked at me with a very worried expression.

"Yeah me too, me too," Sydney said.

"Where are you from?" Lily asked getting out of her conversation she had with Alice.

"Birmingham, Alabama the best place there," I said sighing a tear came down I quickly wiped it away. "Sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Sirius said softly.

"Yeah but I might be boring y'all to death with my quietness," I said smiling. That would be an awesome gift to bore someone to death by being quiet. Actually that happened one time, because see Sydney was really bored so she decided to bother me, so I gave her the silent treatment. She wouldn't speak to me for three hours because she claimed I bored her to death. What can I say I like to have some fun? I started laughing out loud at the mere memory.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked looking confused.

"Nothing much. I just remembered something." I giggled and looked at Sydney .

"Wait. What are you remembering? You didn't leave something at home right?" Sydney asked giving me a weird look. I just smiled wickedly and ignored her questions.

"How do you like Europe?" James asked me trying to start a different conversation.

"Well it's a lot different than Alabama," I said. "Come to think of it I might like it here better." I added thinking how these people didn't turn away when they first met me.

"Well here we are," Sirius said finally looking at me and then out the window again.

He hadn't been looking at me since I fell off the train and landed on him. I mean I said sorry. It's not my fault I'm so clumsy. Why god, why did you have to make me so clumsy? These are the first wizard and witch friends I have made. Stop making me look like a fool. Why did I have to fall on Sirius Black? The world is laughing at me already. Then I remember what Alice told me on the train when we were in search of the lady with the trolley. She told me to stay clear of Sirius because he goes out with girls and then breaks up with them a week or day later. He is a heart breaker, let's put it at that. But god why did he have to be so darn good looking? The world is trying to make me miserable. I am not going to fall for him, mark my words. I plan on making it out of Hogwarts alive and not heart broken.

I come back to reality and realized I was starring at Sirius. Then I notice he is starring right back. Our eyes connect and I don't what it was but something seemed to pass between us. I tear my eyes away from his grey eyes that I felt I was going to fall into, and I look outside the carrage window. I gasp, "Wow! It's so huge. This is bigger than Salem." I look at the castle that is coming closer into view. Well I guess that means we have to get out soon. Yes! I won't feel like I'm in a sandwich any longer.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Remus said looking up from his book when I gasped.

"How is Hogwarts compared to Salem now?" Frank asked me, looking over Alice's head.

Well first Hogwarts is huge. Second it's a freaking castle that is like super cool. Salem was just a big school, almost like a college on a huge acre of land. "Well compared to Hogwarts, Salem is so much smaller than this," I say truthfully smiling.

The carriage stopped and we got off. I fell off the carriage when I meant to gracefully hop off and drop on the ground on both my feet. See what I mean, clumsy! Once again I have fallen on top of none other than Sirius. "Sorry, so sorry. Really I truly am," I say, rolling off of him and stand up. I straighten my ugly black robes. The robes I had to wear at Salem were so much cooler. I'm sorry but they were not that the ones here aren't nice. These are just black, the ones at Salem were sky blue, but hey we only had to wear those robes at the feast and then we could wear muggle style clothes or different kinds of robes. Obviously I chose to wear my robes and clothes under it. I have a robe that is totally awesome it is red and white and has an "A" for the Alabama football team on one of the pockets. What can I say I'm a huge Alabama fan.

"Its fine, I mean I'm fine," Sirius says bringing me out of my thinking. He then shuts up, and is he blushing?

We turn around to see everyone staring at us. I start to blush from embarrassment. I walked in between Lily and Alice while we walked up the steps to the school. At the top of the steps was a teacher that had emerald robes on. She had this I'm not the type of teacher to disobey attitude. She was definitely the teacher I didn't feel like I wanted to cross.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Lily and Alice said at the same time. Behind us the marauders smirked at something that James said. Trouble, I thought.

"Hello. Ashley and Sydney Rodriguez you both come with me so you can be sorted with the first years," McGonagall said in a very strict tone of voice. I definitely don't want to cross her.

She led us to a room crowded with first years. Hey I was right they are short. I feel so tall. Too bad this feeling wasn't going to last.

It seemed like an eternity until Professor McGonagall came back and told us to line up. Sydney got behind me; we were both at the end of the line. Professor McGonagall then led us out of the room and into the great hall where everyone else already was. We walked in between the Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw table, guessing it was the Ravenclaw because of how mannerly they all looked. They looked like professionals. We gathered around a hat on a stool that began to sing. Sing! Hats don't sing nor do they talk. I tuned it out and turned around to look at the Gryffindor table. I saw Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter wave at me. Sirius just smiled; oh he has got such a cute smile. Don't think about it, Ashley! I turned back around and waited for the hat to finish.

When the hat finally finished I clapped along with everyone else, even though I didn't listen to a word it said. I had drifted off and started thinking about tomato juice.

"When I call your name you will come up here and put the hat on," McGonagall told us. She went through all the first years first. Obviously you had to save the transfers for last. After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Before we begin I would like to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. I would also like to say that Mr. Filch our caretaker has put a new list of things that are forbidden on his office door," he said his eyes twinkling and smiled. "Before we begin the feast I would like to introduce two transfer students from Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United States. Ashley Rodriguez if you will kindly put the hat on so you can get sorted." I walked over to the stool and dropped the hat on my head.

Then a voice in my head started talking, I was about to fall off the stool, _"Hmm… interesting a Rodriguez." _

"Yeah," I thought. "Why?"

_"Well you are a famous pureblood family are you not? This is the first time I have sorted one of you."_

"Lucky you."

_"Well you are loyal, but definitely not Hufflepuff. You are very smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw. You certainly won't fit in Slytherin. Yes I know exactly where to put you."_

"What?"

_"Better be_…. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last part.

I took the hat off. I hope I don't have hat hair now. I walked to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering. I sat down by Alice, who was sitting at the end of the table, accompanied by Lily. The Marauders moved down towards us. James sat by Remus, who sat down across from Lily. Sirius sat down across from me and Peter sat on my other side. I smiled at getting into Gryffindor. I can't believe I got into a house. I thought they would have to make a house entirely just for me because I wouldn't fit in. I looked up at the teacher's table and Dumbledore smiled at me.

Sydney was sorted into Ravenclaw. She went and sat at the Ravenclaw table by some second years, I guessed. She smiled at me and then started talking to the girl next to her.

Dumbledore said a few words and then food popped onto the table. Food! Oh and is that… "Tomatoes," I said a little loudly. All of Gryffindor table looked at me. I didn't really care at the moment. My whole attention was on getting one of the tiny tomatoes and putting it in my mouth. "Hey you can you pass me those tomatoes?" I asked a fourth year boy. He quickly passed me the tomatoes, which were the little tiny ones. Yes!

I piled my plate with a lot of tomatoes. I started piling my plate with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Hey potato, tomato. I was so hungry I decided to use my lightning speed form of eating. Then looking up while I was in the middle of finished my last tomato I saw the Marauders, Frank, Alice, and Lily starring at me.

"What I'm hungry. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well I never thought I would see a girl eat so much," Sirius said looking close to laughing.

"Well we are very hungry and very big pigs down in the south," I told him while swallowing the rest of the tomato I had popped into my mouth. "We aren't very mannerly there also."

Lily looked at me like I had the worst manners in the world. "Well I never thought I would see a girl eat that fast," Lily told me. "It's a talent," I told her smiling.

"Well I'm done and completely full. Although I think I have some room for dessert," I told them.

I realized that all of Gryffindor table was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 3. If there are any suggestions or comments let me know. Thanks. Please review!! **

**-65ashben**


	4. Chapter 4: Gryffindor House

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Gryffindor House

When dinner finished and all the embarrassment that went with it. I followed the Marauders to the common room. I was so exhausted after the meal I was dragging my feet the whole way. If only there was some transportation that didn't involve walking up these stairs.

"Hey Ash, can I call you Ash?" Sirius asked me. I nodded my drooping head. "What is your opinion of Hogwarts so far?"

Sirius slowed down so he walked at my turtle pace. The others were a couple feet away. They looked like little munchkins walking down the dank corridor.

"Well it's large and ah….welcoming," I avoided looking in his eyes even though I could feel them boring holes on my head.

His laughter bounced off the walls. I giggled to myself quietly, he looked so alive. "Yes, it's pretty large. How do feel about going to a new school? I have never gone to a new one before so…" he watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"When my mom told Sydney and I that we had to go to a new school I was so scared. I've never had to go to a new school before. I had to leave my best friend behind." I felt a pang of sadness. I thought about the last conversation I had with him.

**Flash Back**

"How could my mom do this?" I kicked my carpet where a lazy tortoise snoozed. What right did my mom have to move us, especially before my last year of school? I paced around my large room occasionally glancing at the boy at my desk. "I don't want to move." I fell back on the big armchair against my four-poster bed.

"I wish you didn't have to move either," Elliot said as he ran his hand through his honey blond hair. His blue-green eyes held my eyes with concern. He wore a pair of tan shorts and a grey t-shirt.

I stared into his eyes for a long time before looking at the tortoise's shell change colors. He was the only muggle friend, my best friend that knew I was a witch. I met him when we were five years old and I moved into the house next door. It was funny how my house was the largest house on the whole street. I loved to stand outside and look at this huge white house stuck between two little brick houses. Now I couldn't do that anymore.

"You're going to have to send me letters every day," he announced walking to me and enveloping me in his arms. He was like my second brother. "Hey and maybe I can come and visit you sometime." He gives me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah I guess so," I said sitting on the floor. "Possibly during your winter break?"

He nodded and gave me another hug. "I have to go. See you around." I watched him leave as tears rolled down my face.

**Present**

"I'm sorry." Sirius said his voice laced with concern.

"It's not your fault." I gave him my best smile. "Anyways, what's done is done. You can't change what has happened. Unless you had one of those time-turners but I like it here more now. I mean y'all have tomatoes at dinner." I grinned at his amused expression.

"You really like tomatoes."

"Yep. You can't go wrong with tomatoes."

"Did Salem not have any tomatoes?"

"Of course not," I stood up straight, my head held high. "They're too good for tomatoes. At Salem when you wanted something to eat all you would have to do was ask. Whenever I asked for tomatoes I got oranges. Oranges for crying out loud! Who wants oranges when you can have tomatoes?"

"People who enjoy oranges." He smirked at my shocked face.

I gasped. "Oranges are evil, orange things with a sour shell! Ugh! How can anyone like oranges?"

"I like oranges." He smiled that crooked smile of his. I stared at it dazed for a moment forgetting all about the vile oranges. I wanted to touch his lips with my finger to make sure it was real. It was the cutest smile I had ever seen. I have seen the smiles that boys will give Lauren and his is by far the cutest.

"Oh. Um we're here." Sirius stated pulling me from the shallow depths of my thoughts.

I turned to see what he was looking at. It was a painting of a lady wearing a big, puffy pink dress. It was extremely ugly. I couldn't imagine someone painting a picture me in that dress. Eww!

"Password?" the lady asked in a bored voice.

"Quidditch," Sirius said the password. I have to remember that. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch…..

Then the portrait swung forward to reveal a doorway in the wall. Cool. Yes, I can use this to jump out at people and scare them. Sirius climbed through and I followed slowly taking everything in. When we stepped into the Gryffindor Common room I couldn't help but let a gasp slip my lips. The whole room was decorated in red and gold with lion emblems on a few things. A tapestry hung on one wall baring the Gryffindor house shield. Couches and armchairs were scattered around the room, a few in front of a fireplace that was light. There were two staircases near each other which lead to who knows where. There were a few table scattered around too. There were only a few others in the common room, mostly the older ones.

"Holy fried green tomatoes," I said my jaw hanging loosely. There were no words that I could use to describe the common room. The only word I could simply describe it with was, "Amazing."

"That was my first reaction when I came here in first year." Sirius smirked at my dazed face. Why did all his facial expressions all have to look gorgeous? Ugh! Why do all the cute boys have to be so...so...so wrong? Gah! He is such a playboy and I am already falling for him? I saw how all the girls swooned at him when he left the Great Hall. There was no denying it when a girl threw herself at him and he did not let go for four minutes! Four minutes! Urgh! Ok, calm down Ashley. Remain calm. You're not going to fall for this playboy at all!

"ASHLEY!" Lily yelled jumping off the couch in front of the fireplace and walked over to me. James looked as though he was about to call her back but instead faced the fireplace like he was missing something already.

Lily smiled at me like we were already best friends. We weren't best friends. I mean sooner or later they are going to get bored of me. I really hoped that they did not back out because she looked so happy having Alice as a friend I could only be a little jealous that she was so well…liked.

"Hey Lily," I waved at her. She frowned as she looked upon my crossed face. I really need to stop thinking such negative thoughts. Sigh. Well I guess I cannot change how I feel.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh you know," I shrugged averting my gaze to the fireplace. "Trying to take everything in at the moment. Even though I will only be here for one year I want to know where I'm going. You don't want me to get lost, right?" I smiled wickedly at her sour face.

"Of course not. If you get lost I won't have anyone to talk to about… you know." She glanced at James.

"Really?" I asked excited. "You aren't already bored of me?"

Sirius and Lily looked at me questionably. "What do you mean about me being bored of you? We only just met and you're already fun to be around."

"Oh. Well never mind." I averted my gaze signaling an end to the conversation.

"Okay." Lily grinned. "Why don't you come and sit down by the fireplace?"

"Alright."

We walked over to where James was situated in front of the fireplace. He looked so innocent. He did not act like the pompous boy that Alice described on the train only acted like a mere boy in possibly in love with a girl who possibly does not like him back. I couldn't say for sure because I only just met the poor fellow. I plopped down by James and stared into the fireplace.

"Hello." I said softly not really sure what to say to him. He didn't look enthusiastic at all.

"Hey Ashley," He glanced at me giving me a small smile. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was awesome! How could I not enjoy it when they had my favorite fruit?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Did he not see me devour that entire bowl of tomatoes? Maybe he was too busy staring at Lily.

He laughed loudly drawing attention to the four of us. "Yes, you seemed to be in heaven. I've never seen a girl eat tomatoes so fast. How did you do it?"

I chuckled. "I was. I had not had tomatoes since I moved to England. Oh, and I have had plenty of food contests between my siblings which is probably the reason I eat fast now. It always feels like a contest."

Sydney always complained after we had one that her stomach would explode. Michael always won the contests. Lauren and I could never figure out if he just simply fed everything to the tortoise or he had a second stomach. It was always a great time between us because we could laugh at each other without the world telling us otherwise, including my dad.

"How many brothers or sisters do you have?" Lily asked intrigued by the conversation. Sirius was busy flirting with a fifth year, I believed. I wanted to whip my wand out and curse into infinity. What's wrong with me? I sound like a freaking love sick lunatic! I only have to be with him for one year and then I'm out of here. Yes! I won't have to see him again! I do say the thought saddens me and I don't know why.

"I have two sisters and one brother. My older sister, Lauren, is working to become an auror like my mom. You've already met Sydney so I don't need to say anything more about her." I stated a little harshly. It's not that I didn't love Sydney because I did it was only that…once I began speaking about her everyone would turn to her and beg to bask in her glory. Though at times like other siblings Sydney and I had our fall outs. It was only that people believed that we looked so closely a like that we were twins and it didn't help that we were close in height either; even my mom gets us confused. Sometimes I believed we were like ying-yang because we are such the opposite of the other. I absolutely loved my sister though no matter how much we squabble. "My brother, Michael, is still being home schooled by my mommy." I sighed; I missed Michael's enthusiasm for everything already.

"Wow. Three siblings?" Lily questioned. "After meeting Sydney I would give anything to trade siblings. My sister loathes me."

I was shocked by this. How could her sister not love her? "Aw. Lily if you want my siblings to be yours also you can have them too." I smiled. "You can't steal them though."

Lily laughed loudly and wiped some tears that slid down her face. I gave her a small smile. James watched Lily as if she were glowing. I felt Sirius' gaze on me as I looked around the room to find it empty. What time is it?

I tried to stifle a yawn. "Lily, could you show me to the dorm?"

Lily nodded eagerly and grabbed my hands and pulled me to the stairs on the left. "Goodbye." I said over my shoulder as I climbed the stair case.

Lily led me to a door that had 7th year on it and below it read Best Year Ever!! That was weird. Isn't every year supposed to be the best year? Is it 7th year only the best year since it is the last? Then would 5th year be considered the worst year because of OWLS? What would 1st year be if 7th year was the best? Since 1st year would be when you started studying to become a witch or wizard? Ugh! I'm confused myself already.

She opened the door and we walked into the room. It had five four-poster beds and each bed had its own nightstand. Sweet! There were three girls in the room. One sat on her bed reading. The other two girls sat on a bed talking while flipping through a radio. I was baffled because Professor Dumbledore told my mom that technology did not work at the castle so there were no telephones. My mom told me that really concerned her because though she loved our owl, Jack, he was very slow. The three girls looked up when the door slammed shut.

"Hello. This is Ashley Rodriguez and she is going to be rooming with you." Lily told them and collapsed on the bed where the one girl sat reading. "I cannot believe the luck in that I have to share a dorm with Potter."

"Aw, come on Lily give him a chance," the girl who had been reading said. "Hello I'm Anna Phillips." She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. She gave a quick wave and went back to reading.

"I'm with Anna on this one." said the tall girl that sat on the bed. "Hi I'm Juliette Perry." She had short, shoulder length, straight light brown hair and turquoise eyes. She had a slight tan that stood out next to the girl who sat on her left. She twisted a knob on the radio so the Beatles blared out of it loudly.

"I'm Molly Pierce," said the other girl. She had long red curly hair with some natural blond highlights and brown eyes. .

"Hey y'all." I waved to them ducked my head and quickly made my way to what I supposed was my bed. When the others pick up a conversation I pull a photo of my family minus my dad out and put on the nightstand. I also pull out an alarm clock that my mom told me I was to use to get up since I might end up sleeping through classes. I was pulling out my pajamas when Alice walked in with a smile on her face. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was in disarray. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips she looked so funny.

"Hey Alice," we all said simultaneously.

"Hello. What's going on?" she stared into each of our eyes suspicious as if we had just poured a potion on someone.

"Not much just meeting people and planning on taking over the world with vampire chickens," Molly said sarcastically. We laughed and I realized that I was going to have a great year.

"Well I have got to go. Patrol duties and such." Lily shrugged and then walked out the door.

I pulled on some track shorts and shirt with a potato that said Darth Tater underneath. I pulled the curtains closed around my bed and fell asleep to dream what I hoped was peaceful.

**Sirius's POV**

When Ashley walked off I could not help but feel a little disappointed. She was so different from the girls that threw themselves at me daily. She was funny, smart, and truthful. I could go on with a list of things that I liked about her. It seemed that she did not care what others thought of her or she just did not pay attention. I already heard plenty that people think that she is stupid because the education where she had been was poor. It seemed that no one had an opinion about Sydney. Was it her appearance?

No it couldn't be how she looked. How could it be her looks since she is so…beautiful? How could they not see how deep her dark brown eyes go? They were like a pool that I could get lost in. Then her marble skin with her long brown hair with golden tips that made her high cheekbones stick out and those light freckles scattered across her nose look like twinkling lights. Grr, why is she so beautiful? I do not think I deserve such a creature as her. I'll just have to try and focus on anything but having a relationship or anything with her if I want to make it through the year.

"Padfoot you there?" James waved his hand in front of my face.

I swatted his hand away. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You have been staring at the fireplace for a couple of minutes," Remus answered. I had not seen him come in the common room. I knew he had just been to see the nurse for his wounds from the night before.

"Oh. I was just thinking." I resumed watching the fire.

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow when I glared at him. "Well that's a first." I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Padfoot thinking about anyone special?" Moony asked staring at me with that smirk of his.

"Nope," I said quickly. "What you getting at?"

"Come on don't think we didn't notice that you were staring at Ashley during dinner. I mean you were looking at her like she was going to disappear or something," James said leaning forward with a smile on his face. "Lily even caught you staring at her. What do you already have a 'new' crush?"

I prepared to throw a pillow at him when Lily interrupted, "What new crush?"

I glared at James and Remus. "Oh nothing." James answered running his hand through his hair.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. James would never stop running his hand through his hair when Lily was around even if we told him that if he stopped he could get Lily. It was no surprise that James would ask her out again. He never stopped day or night. I got up quickly and walked up to our dorm. I had seen enough of James dumped by Lily. I only hope that I can figure out what to do about the feelings that I have never felt for one girl other than Ashley. I would hate to think that maybe I will have to stoop to try and have a long relationship with a girl other than Ashley so my worst fear won't come true.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review.

-65ashben


End file.
